


Encounters with Heero

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: This man oozed danger. Nonetheless you are attracted to him and you grow closer to him than anyone has ever before. Being nice to a stranger was what got it all started. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very dear to my heart, as it marked my official return to fanfiction nine years ago. I wrote it as a goodbye gift for my cousin before she had to leave to serve in Afghanistan. As Heero is her favorite pilot, it had to be about him, of course. I still get warm fuzzy feelings reading it again, so I thought it deserved to be up here!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 1**

His friends had already left, but the stranger was still sitting at the bar, miserable, and very much on the way to getting drunk. You had just served him another vodka. He was gorgeous, with beautiful blue eyes, and unruly dark hair that fell over his forehead. He was wearing a tux, but he had taken off his jacket, and he had loosened his bow tie. It was a busy night with lots of people at the bar where you worked, but there was none standing near the stranger. The bar was surprisingly empty on both his sides. 

The man radiated something. Danger, but also something else you couldn’t quite place. He looked at you with a glare and you swallowed. This man had been a soldier. You could see it, because you saw it every time you looked at your brother. He had the same emptiness in his eyes. 

The stranger mentioned you and held up his glass. In your head, you counted the amount of glasses he had already had as you made your way over to him.

“Another one, sir?” you asked him.

He nodded. You actually wanted to gape at him when you finished counting. He had had eight vodka’s, no ice, and he was still sitting steadily on his bar stool. Either this guy was an alcoholic, or he could hold his liquor surprisingly well. You served him another vodka. 

“Thanks,” he said gruffly.

“You won’t thank me tomorrow when you wake up with a hangover the size of this colony,” you said with a smile. 

“I don’t get sick on vodka,” he answered.

He had a nice voice, although he spoke in a monotone way. He spoke with no emotion, whatsoever, like he didn’t ever express his feelings. The war must have gotten this guy hard. It was eight years since the war had ended. You had been twelve when you brother had left your home to go and fight. He had survived, but when he had returned he hadn’t been the same. He had seen too many horrors on the battlefield. 

You shook off the memories as you cleaned the bar with a rag. It was almost closing time and the stranger continued to stare in his now empty glass. You felt a little bad for him and decided that, if he was still there after your shift had ended, you’d offer him a ride. 

You loaded all the dirty glasses on a tray and took it to the back of the bar. Zach, one of your colleagues, was already loading the dishwasher.

“Just put the tray somewhere,” he called over his shoulder. “I’ll load it for you.” 

“Thanks!” You went back to the front and cleaned up the rest. 

“Sir, we’re closing up,” you told the stranger.

He took out his wallet and tossed a few bills on the bar. “Keep the change.” 

“Thanks.” You put the money in the cash register. “Do you want a ride?” 

He stared at you. “I’ll be fine.” 

“You’re not driving, are you?” you asked.

The stare turned into a glare that clearly said to mind your own business. “I’ll take a cab.”

“Let me know if you change your mind,” you said, while walking to the back again. Your shift was over. Molly and Zach would take care of the rest. You changed out of your uniform, grabbed your bag and said goodbye to Zach. You went to the front. The handsome stranger was gone. You sighed and waved at Molly, who was cleaning a set of tables.

You left the bar and headed towards the parking lot. The air was cold and you shivered in your thin jacket. You thought it was stupid that it could be so cold on a colony, but you had been forced to accept it. The weather system of this colony malfunctioned sometimes. You hurried towards your car, and once you got it started, you immediately turned on the heater. 

You drove towards the part of the colony where you lived. On your way you noticed someone walking on the sidewalk. You smiled when you discovered it was the stranger. You pulled over and lowered the window on the passenger’s side of the car.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” you asked him. “It’s cold.” 

“So I’ve noticed.” 

You rolled your eyes. “I’m just being nice.” 

“You’re annoying.” 

“Get in,” you said with a sigh.

He stopped and you hit the brakes. He rubbed his forehead in a tired manner and then sighed. He opened the door and sat down in the passenger’s seat, without stumbling or falling flat on his face. You were impressed.

You started driving again. “Where do you live?” 

“7th.” 

“That’s close to where I live,” you said.

He didn’t answer and leaned his head against the window. He closed his eyes.

“You’re not getting sick, are you?” you asked.

“I told you I don’t get sick on vodka.” He glared at you from the corner of his eyes. 

“Yeah well, you’re not the first one to say that.” 

He closed his eyes again.

“What’s your name?” You were just being polite, but you were also curious.

“Heero,” he said, “Heero Yuy.”

“My name is –Y/N- -L/N-.”

“Hn…” 

You figured he probably didn’t talk much. But you did your best to keep a conversation going.

“I’ve never seen you around. Did you just move here?” you asked.

“About two weeks ago.” 

“Do you like it here?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t care much for where I live.” 

You remembered his friends leaving him earlier that night. “Where do your friends live?” 

“Not here. The left to catch their shuttles,” he said. “I don’t see them often.” 

So he was pretty much on his own all the time. You thought it was kind of sad. You shot him a sideways glance. He had shut his eyes again and he seemed relaxed. He was really handsome. You concentrated on the road again and bit your lip. All too soon you drove into 7th street. 

“You can stop right here,” Heero said.

You pulled over and stopped the car.

“Thanks for the ride,” he said, while opening the door.

“You’re welcome.” You smiled at him.

He stepped out of the car. “Goodnight.” 

“Night.” You drove off, after he closed the door.

Later, when you lay in bed you wished you had asked for his phone number… 

**\- End part 1 -**


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, LOL. Back when I wrote this, I intended for this to be a long one-shot, so I had to find places where to cut the story in parts. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 2**

You pushed your cart through the grocery store, hurrying though the aisles at a fast pace. You were running a tad late with everything today, and you had to work later. You quickly went to the check-out and smiled at the cashier. She was scanning someone else’s groceries and she did so in a very nervous manner, looking utterly uncomfortable and even a little frightened. 

You glanced at the other customer and smiled when you realized who it was.

“Hi Heero,” you said.

He acknowledged you with a nod. The cashier seemed surprised you dared to say _‘hi’_ to him. She nervously stuttered out how much Heero had to pay. You hid a smile behind your hand and Heero shot you a glare that clearly said: _‘Not funny!’_

After Heero had paid, the cashier scanned your groceries and visibly relaxed when he left the register. You quickly packed them up and paid, and set after Heero towards the parking lot.

“The poor girl was scared to death,” you teased him as you passed him on the way to your car.

Heero slammed the trunk of his car shut, which you noticed was the BMW that you had been ogling earlier, and glared at you.

“You know, that glare doesn’t work on me.” You chuckled as you opened the trunk of your car. You lifted your bags out of the cart and put them in inside.

“You’re annoying,” Heero said. His voice was monotone, but not unfriendly.

“So you’ve said before.” You closed the trunk and grinned at him. You placed your cart in the rack alongside the parking lot. Heero did the same. “You should loosen up, you know.”

“Why?”

You rolled your eyes. “Make an educated guess.” 

You walked back to your car and waved at him. “See you later!”

**\- End part 2 -**


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 3**

Damn it, you still didn’t have his number! You doubted he would give it to you anyway. 

You brooded as you rinsed off glasses and served customers. You were halfway through your shift and the bar was packed tonight. You were mixing a cocktail for another customer when, to your surprise, Heero showed up. This time he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a blue shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves, showing of toned forearms. The top buttons of his shirt were undone and you swallowed when you saw a tantalizing glimpse of collarbone. He was so frigging good looking.

You snapped out of your daze when he sat down on an empty bar stool. The guy next to him glared at him, but Heero ignored him. You made your way over to him.

“What can I get for you?” you asked.

“Double vodka, no ice.”

He really had to cut down on his drinking, you mused as you served him his drink.

“Hey Baby,” the guy next to Heero said.

“Sir?” You tried to sound polite, but a cold undertone seeped into your voice. You didn’t like it when drunks hit on you.

“Another whiskey,” the guys said.

You nodded and grabbed a whiskey bottle. You filled a tumblr and set it down in front of him. The guy was quick to reach out and grabbed your hand.

You glared at him. “Sir, let go of me.”

He tried to pull you closer but then Heero’s hand shackled around the idiot’s wrist.

“Hey!” the guy glared at Heero.

“Let go of her.” Heero glared back.

The guy’s eyes widened in fear and he let go of you. He quickly got up and staggered to the other end of the bar.

You shot Heero a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. He tossed back the remaining vodka and held up his glass.

You took it and filled it again. “I’m glad you’re not like that guys when you’re drunk.”

“I wasn’t drunk last weekend.”

“Are you shitting me? You had nine vodkas!” You gaped at him in astonishment. No fucking way!

He shrugged. “So?”

“You should have been drunk!” you exclaimed.

He glared at you. You ignored his look and grabbed a rag to clean the bar a bit. “You know, you’d look even more handsome if you smiled.”

OH GOD! Did you just really say that?!? You felt your cheeks heat up. You were glad the bar was dimly lit, so Heero probably wouldn’t notice that you were blushing madly. You dared to glance at him. He was looking at you with a strange look in his eyes. He didn’t seem angered by your bold statement. You tried a timid smile . Something in his gaze changed, warmed, and then settled back. He became cold again. He shook his head and muttered something.

You rolled your eyes and made your way over to another customer.

Throughout the night, you continued to serve Heero his drinks and tried to have a conversation with him. Most of the times he tried to ignore you, but you were determined and so he would answer some of your questions. You had never met anyone like him; he was so fascinating.

You discovered he had moved here from Earth after working for Preventers for a couple of years. He now designed software for companies on a freelance basis. And he still thought you were annoying.

Near closing time you offered him a ride again.

“Do you always offer people a ride home?” he asked.

“No, just you,” you said.

“Really now…”

You glared at him. “Forget it.”

You went to the back, changed out of your uniform, and went to the front again. Heero wasn’t there. With an frustrated sigh you stomped out of the bar. He was a stubborn idiot…

… And waiting next to your car.

“I thought you’d left,” you ground out through clenched teeth.

“Obviously I didn’t.”

“I can see that,” you said, while opening the door on the driver’s side. “Get in.”

When you drove off, Heero spoke up. “You’re angry with me.”

You glared at him. He looked at you, amusement clear in his eyes. It was the first time you saw some emotion on his face, and you noticed how intense his eyes were. You got a funny and warm feeling in your stomach.

You concentrated on the road again. “You think I actually take people around. I don’t like it.”

“Sorry.”

“I just offered you a ride, because you seem to need a friend.”

“I have friends.”

“Who you don’t see very often.” You glanced at him with a small smile. “You’re just like my brother.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“He was a soldier too,” you explained.

He stared at you, dumbfounded. “What?”

“It’s all there… in the way you look at things, I mean,” you said. “I’m not gonna pry so it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it .”

You reached 7th street and stopped the car, very aware of the fact that he had grown tense after your declaration. 

“Goodnight,” you said softly.

“Goodnight.” Heero got out of your car. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

He closed the door and you drove off with a small sigh, not really knowing what to make of the situation.

**\- End part 3 -**


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 4**

Damn your stupid car for breaking down. You lifted the heavy bags full of groceries and started walking again. Your arms hurt, and you were a good ten minutes away from your apartment. You groaned and put the bags down again.

“Need some help?”

You turned around. Heero was standing behind you, clad in running shorts and a white t-shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves to his shoulders and didn’t even look winded from his run.

“Please.” You smiled at him. “My car broke down yesterday.”

“Hn…” He lifted up one of the bags. “Give me the other one too.”

“But they’re heavy!” you protested.

“Give it.” He grabbed the second bag as well and started walking. 

He was friggin’ Hercules! He made it look like the bags weren’t heavy at all, which nearly made you grumble in jealousy because to you they weighted a ton. You noticed the way his biceps bulged and you swallowed hard. You were a sucker for guys with nice arms… He had an ugly scar on his right upper arm, round, the skin a little puckered. It looked like he was shot in his arm once, you realized. 

“Why did you buy so much anyway?” Heero asked dryly. “You knew you had to carry it all back.”

“My parents are coming over for dinner tonight,” you said with a sigh. “Got to make them something decent.”

You reached your house and you opened the door. “Do you want some coffee?”

Heero seemed to hesitate, but then he nodded. “Sure.”

He carried the grocery bags into the kitchen for you. You made coffee and started to put the groceries away, while Heero sat down at the kitchen table. 

“How do you go to work with you car broken?” he asked.

“I take the bus,” you said. “I have to walk back though. The bus service stops at midnight.”

“You’re crazy,” Heero said bluntly. “You shouldn’t walk around alone at night.”

“Heero, this is a colony. Not the slums of Brussels.” You glared at him.

“Brussels doesn’t have any slums.”

“Whatever…” you said with an eye-roll. “I have never been to Earth, so I wouldn’t know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… My parents never let me go when I was younger because of the war, and right now I don’t have the money for such a trip.” You set a mug of coffee down in front of him and sat down opposite him. 

He seemed to consider your words. “I’m going to earth in six weeks to see my friends. Would you like to come along?”

“I just told you I don’t have the money for it.”

“Don’t worry about the money. Will you come along?”

You didn’t hesitate another second. You didn’t even think about the fact that you were agreeing to this while you barely knew him. Instinctively you knew you could trust him. “Of course.”

He grabbed the notebook and pen that were on the middle of the table. He scribbled something down. “Here is my phone number. Call me when you’re done with work, and I’ll come to pick you up.”

You didn’t really realize that he had finally given you his number. What you did realize was that he was a lot nicer than before. It seemed like he wanted to become friends with you.

You smiled, while sipping your coffee. “Where on Earth are we going to travel to?”

“First Brussels, then Spain,” Heero said. “One of the guys organizes something like this every year. We’ll stay there for two weeks.”

“Two weeks?”

“Yeah… it’s a vacation.”

“But that is expensive, no?” You didn’t want to him to spend **that** much money on you.

“Quatre owns a house in Spain.”

He seemed to have an answer to all your questions. You sighed. Fine…

**\- End part 4 -**


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please leave me a comment with your thoughts on it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 5**

Your shift was over and you were beyond exhausted. It had been a horrible evening as some idiot had decided to hit on you, and you hadn’t been able to get him to leave you alone. At some point security had to come to take the guy away. 

You resented the idea of walking back to your house, so you called Heero with you cell phone. 

“Hello?” His voice was clear without any traces of sleep. It was clear he had been waiting for your phone call. 

“Hey,” you said. “It’s -Y/N-.”

“Do you want me to pick you up?” he asked immediately. 

“Yeah, please.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

He hung up, and you put your cell phone back into your bag. You changed out of your uniform and went to the front, where Molly was sweeping the floor. She smiled at you.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah… Just tired.” You ran your hand through your hair. “My friend will be there to pick me up.”

“That’s good,” Molly said. “You shouldn’t walk around on your own at this time of night.”

“Hmm…” You stifled a yawn. “I’ll see you on Friday.”

You left the bar and found Heero waiting next to his car. You gave him a tired, but grateful smile. “Hey.”

He held open the door for you, and you sat down in the passenger’s seat. You were tired, but not tired enough not to notice how expensive Heero’s car must have been. You sighed appreciatively and sunk back in the leather seat, enjoying the warmth of the vehicle. You stifled another yawn as Heero started the car and drove off.

“I’m so tired,” you said softly. “Today was horrible.”

Heero glanced at you. There was a questioning look in his eyes, prompting you to elaborate.

“Some guy tried to hit on me and he wouldn’t take _‘no’_ for an answer. Security had to throw him out.”

“Are you okay?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yeah… I hate to say it but I’m used to it. So far, you’re the only guy at the bar who hasn’t tried to hit on me.”

“I’m not the average guy.”

You leaned your head back and smiled. “I know. You are different. People think you’re dangerous and they tend to avoid you.”

“And what do you think?” he asked. There was curiosity in his voice.

“I think you don’t want to be thought of as dangerous.”

His lips tilted into a small smile. “I guess you’re right.”

He pulled up in front of your house. You stifled another yawn. “Thanks for picking me up.”

“You’re welcome.”

You leaned towards him and pressed your lips against his cheek. His scent filled your nostrils, a combination of soap, lingering cologne, and something masculine. He tensed up, probably surprised by your actions. 

“Goodnight,” you said softly, before opening the door and exiting his car.

“Night…” he murmured back.

**\- End part 5-**


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 6**

Something about Heero made him special. If people would look past the danger and the soldier, they’d find a very compassionate and kind man. He was so wonderful. You still couldn’t believe he was taking you to earth. You sat waiting for the shuttle to take off, with nerves buzzing in your stomach. You had travelled to other colonies before, and you had never liked take-off. You were also nervous at the idea of meeting Heero’s friends. You hoped they were nice.

“-Y/N-, are you alright?” Heero asked, while watching your hands. You had grasped the arm rests of your seat in such a way that you knuckles had turned white.

“I never like take-off,” you said quietly, feeling a bit silly.

His lips twitched and he broke out into a chuckle. He took your hand from the arm rest between you and entwined your fingers with his. “Relax.”

“Easier said than done,” you muttered with a blush. Especially now that he was holding your hand.

Whenever he touched you, he had this effect on you. You knew that what you felt for him was more than friendship, but you hadn’t thought of exploring those feelings yet. The thing was that it all seemed to be so natural. This wasn’t the first time he was holding your hand. 

In the past couple of weeks, you and Heero had build a friendship. You still didn’t know as much about him as you would have liked, but you had observed everything he did. You knew he liked his coffee black, detested butter on his bread, and he seemed to have a knack for your cooking. He hadn’t said anything about his past, but you figured that if he wanted to tell you, he would. You weren’t going to push or pry. Some gut instinct told you that you could trust him with your life.

You enjoyed being around him. His presence was calming. And besides that, he wasn’t bad to look at either. 

The shuttle took off, and once it was steady, you breathed a sigh of relief.

“Better?” Heero asked, while squeezing your hand.

You nodded and smiled slightly. “Yeah…” 

You pushed up the arm rest and leaned against him, your head resting against his shoulder. Heero wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you found yourself breathing in his scent deeply. You were totally addicted to the way he smelled. 

“So…” you started, “what are your friends like?” 

“I think you should find out for yourself,” he said with a small smile. 

You liked that smile. It always seemed like he wasn’t used to smiling, so you considered every smile he gave you a little treasure. 

You pouted. “You’re no fun.” 

He patted the top of your head with his free hand. “They’ll like you.” 

You hoped so.

Heero’s friends would all gather in Brussels for the next two days and afterwards you would all travel to Spain together. You had no idea what to expect, but trusted Heero. If he said his friends were nice, you had no choice but to believe him. 

During the flight you fell asleep, snuggled up against Heero. You woke when you felt him rest his cheek against the top of your head. It made you smile before you drifted off again, utterly content to be where you were.

**\- End part 6 -**


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 7**

You woke up when one of the stewardesses announced that the shuttle was nearing the Earth’s atmosphere. You opened your eyes and blinked sleepily.. Heero was still asleep, his cheek resting against the top of your head. It felt wonderful and intimate to be in this position. 

“Heero?”

“Hnn?” He stirred and nuzzled your hair.

“We’re nearing earth,” you said quietly. “Can you get my bag for me?”

He straightened in his seat and stretched, before getting up to retrieve your bag from the compartment above the seats. You took your camera out of your bag, turning it on while turning towards the window. You gasped as you saw the view. Earth was so beautiful! You sat staring in awe, taking in the clouds playing over expanses of green and blue. Wordlessly, you brought your camera to your face and snapped away. The idea that you, a colonist, would finally set foot on Earth wasn’t so foreign anymore now that you were facing the reality.

“It’s so beautiful,” you said, while glancing back at Heero.

He was watching you with a small smile on his face. “It is,” he agreed.

You sighed in disappointment when the safety screen slid over the window, blocking your view. You settled back against Heero. “When was the first time you saw Earth?”

“I don’t really remember,” he said. “But when I was fifteen I went there again.”

“And what did you think of it then?” You looked up at him.

“That it was the source of all my enemies.” He smiled wryly. 

You knew that Heero had been very young when he had fought in the war. He was twenty four now. You could do the math. He had seen so much violence at such a young age and it was no wonder it affected him still.

“What do you think of Earth now?” You asked, steering the conversation away from the war. It was a subject he didn’t like talking about. 

He sighed and nuzzled your hair. “You ask too many questions.”

“I just want to know.” You pouted.

“Didn’t I just tell you that I thought it was beautiful?”

“No, you just agreed when I said it was beautiful.”

“Same thing,” he said with a chuckle.

You sighed and glared at him. He shook his head in amusement. “Alright. I think it’s beautiful.”

You broke out into a grin. The protection screen opened again, revealing Europe. You practically pressed your nose against the window as you took in the view. Slowly, you were able to discern different landscapes, and as the shuttle neared Brussels, you could make out building, patches of green that had to be parks, and lakes and rivers. It all looked so beautiful from above. You couldn’t wait to really set foot on Earth…

**\- End part 7 -**


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 8**

Heero lifted your suitcase from the luggage belt. “Did you really have to take so much with you?” he complained.

You rolled your eyes. “Stop being a baby.”

You made a grab for the handle of your suitcase and dragged it along with you. Heero hoisted his duffel bag over his shoulder and took you hand. Together you walked towards the arrival hall. There was a familiar woman waiting there, along with a tall man in Preventer uniform, whose hair covered the right side of his face. The woman started waving as she saw Heero, but faltered as she saw you and noticed your hand was entwined with Heero’s.

Then you recognized her. “Are you shitting me?!? The Vice Foreign minister is your friend?”

“Yeah.”

“And you didn’t tell her that you would be bringing me,” you observed.

“No.”

“Did you tell any of your friends?”

“No.”

“Heero!”

“What?” He looked at you with amusement in his eyes. 

“Seriously! I’m going to kick your ass!” you said, while giving him a shove with your shoulder. He didn’t budge and you ended up stumbling. Heero wrapped his arm around your waist to steady you, while you continued scolding him. “You should tell people you’re bringing someone with you! You really don’t have manners, do you?”

“I thought I’d surprise them,” Heero said dryly.

Relena Dorlian was quick to pull Heero into a hug, which he returned awkwardly and that surprised you. Heero was never hesitant about touching you. Relena was his friend too. Why would he hesitate to hug her? He pulled back from Relena and nodded towards the tall guy. “Hey.”

The tall guy seemed to be really stoic, because he only nodded in greeting.

Heero pulled you forward. “-Y/N- , I’d like you to meet Relena and Trowa.”

You shook both their hands and noticed that Trowa was eyeing you with curiosity. You blushed a little under his gaze. “Nice to meet you.”

“Come on,” Relena said, “Let’s go to the hotel.”

Trowa was guarding Relena. It was clear in the way he moved with her and made sure she stayed close to him. You followed them towards the exit of the air/space port. Outside, a limo was waiting, and you tried not to goggle at the display of luxury. Heero took your suitcase and put it in the trunk. He seemed tense, and there was a grim expression on his face. 

“Are you okay?” you asked him quietly.

He nodded stiffly.

You smiled slightly at his stubbornness. You sat down in the car and scooted over, so that Heero could sit beside you.

“Who is there yet?” Heero asked, once you were on your way to the hotel.

“Dorothy arrived two hours ago,” Relena said. “Wufei and Sally will come later today, and Duo and Hilde’s flight arrives around midnight. Quatre will be there tomorrow, right?” She directed the question at Trowa, who nodded in confirmation. 

“Hn…” 

You took Heero’s hand in yours and gave it a gentle squeeze. He relaxed only a little. You couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with him. You knew he would tell you later, when he felt more comfortable, so you didn’t let his silence bother you.

You were awed by the city of Brussels. It was a beautiful city, so spread out! And the sky… It was so blue! You had read countless travel blogs the last couple of weeks and all of them had described the sky as being spectacular, but the descriptions failed to do it justice. You could stare at it for hours. 

The hotel you were staying in was more than nice. Upon arriving, Relena went to the counter as you entered the lobby.

“Can I make a change in our reservation?” she asked the clerk. “I need to book another room, a double room if possible.”

You looked at Heero in surprise. Apparently, Relena thought that you and Heero were more than friends. Heero send you a look that clearly said: _‘Don’t say anything.’_

The clerk made the change to the reservation and handed Relena two key cards. She gave them to Heero. “We’ll meet up for dinner at six.”

He nodded and pulled you along with him to the elevator. The moment the door closed behind him, he visibly relaxed. You reached for his hand.

“You weren’t okay,” you said softly.

He shook his head, but didn’t say anything. He gave your hand a little squeeze, though, and that made you relax. He was reassuring you. Him being tense had nothing to do with your presence. Clearly, something else was bothering him.

The elevator arrived on the third floor and you followed Heero to you room.

**\- End part 8 -**


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 9**

The hotel room was very nice, with a huge bed and a big bathroom that contained all the luxuries a girl could ask for. The room was light but cozy, done in warm colors, and the bed was surprisingly comfortable You observed the bed a little shyly. You were going to share this bed with Heero. The idea was a little frightening because you were sure he would notice your attraction to him. Oh, you trusted him completely. You were a bit scared he would start acting differently towards you. 

He was currently taking a shower, so you took your time alone to gather your wits about you. You opened your suitcase and took out a pair of skinny jeans and a thin sweater. If Heero was in the mood you wanted to explore the city with him during the afternoon. You had yet to find out what was bothering him and hoped he would tell you.

When he emerged from the bathroom he seemed more like himself again. He ruffled your hair as you walked past him. You looked back at him with a smile, before closing the bathroom door. The bathroom smelled like Heero’s shower gel and you breathed in the scent deeply. It was such a comforting scent and already ingrained in your memory. 

You took a quick shower and got dressed. You pulled your hair up in a messy bun and applied a coat of mascara. You opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Heero had opened the door to the balcony and was sitting outside in a chair. 

You made your way outside as well and stepped up behind him, resting your hands on his shoulders. He leaned his head back against your stomach. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” you asked gently.

“I had hoped that Relena wouldn’t come,” Heero said.

“Oh.” You blinked in confusion. “Why?”

“The last time I saw her we had a fight.” He sighed. “She’s marrying the wrong man.”

“Do you want her to marry you?” You were careful with the question. If he said _‘yes’_ he would break your heart without knowing it.

“Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t be the right man for her.”

You breathed out a sigh of relief. “But don’t you think she should find out for herself if the man she is going to marry is the right one?”

“Hn…”

You started to run your fingers through his hair. It was still a bit damp from his shower and the thick, dark locks slid through your fingers easily. A small smile formed on your face. This was another one of those special moments with Heero.

The moment was spoiled however, by a knock on the door. Both you and Heero sighed in disappointment.

“Stay here,” you murmured. “I’ll get it.”

You kissed the top of his head and then went to open the door. Trowa was standing in the hallway and you stepped aside to let him in. Trowa walked towards the balcony and sat down in the unoccupied chair next to Heero.

You closed the door and looked at the two men. Neither of them said anything, but the silence was comfortable. There was something about the way they held themselves. It suddenly was clear to you that Trowa had fought alongside Heero during the war. You had no doubt that Heero’s other friends had been involved in it as well. Heero didn’t see his friends very often, because he didn’t want to be constantly reminded of his past. He had come to live on your colony to make a new start. You smiled. You were part of that new start and he had taken you to Earth to show that to his friends. Of that you were certain. Heero’s actions always spoke louder than his words.

You made your way over to the balcony and stepped up behind Heero again. He leaned his head against your stomach and you ran your hand through his hair. He tilted his head back to look at you. You smiled at him and his lips tilted in response. You forgot all about exploring the city. What mattered now was staying close to him, in comfortable silence, with his friend quietly observing the two of you…

**\- End part 9 -**


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 10**

“Heero! Come out and greet your best bud!” A voice yelled from the hallway.

You woke up with a jolt and found yourself snuggled up against Heero in bed. You felt your cheeks flush as this was definitely not the way you had fallen asleep hours earlier. Heero’s arm was snuggly wrapped around your waist, effectively keeping you close. He woke up from your movements, but made no move to get up. 

“Heero!” The person banged on the door.

Heero groaned and buried his face in his pillow. “That baka! What does he want now?”

“Hey! Come on!”

Heero growled and got up. You sat up, turned on the light, and watched him as he stomped towards the door and yanked it open. “Do you know what time it is?!”

A handsome guy with incredibly long hair grinned at Heero. “Time to greet me!”

Heero tried to close the door. You giggled when the guy pushed his hand against the door and slipped inside. Your giggling had brought his attention to you and he gaped at you. “Finally! I thought I would never see the day!”

You blinked. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in a second. “Pleased to meet you, Babe,” he said with a flirty grin. “My name’s Duo.”

You smiled at him. “I’m –Y/N-.”

“Just so you know… I’m less moody than Heero.” He winked at you.

“Yes, and you have a girlfriend.” Heero shook his head and got back in bed. He buried his face in his pillow and ignored you and Duo.

“See?” Duo grinned.

You reached out and ran a hand through Heero’s hair. “Nah… he just doesn’t like it when he has to wake up.”

Heero murmured something in agreement, but you couldn’t make out the words. You grinned.

“Well, in that case I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Duo said with a big grin. He stood up and left the room.

You reached out towards the light switch and turned off the light. The room was engulfed in darkness once more. You felt Heero’s hands on your waist and the next moment he pulled you towards him. You couldn’t stop yourself from snuggling up against him. His body was wonderfully warm.

“I swear he does it on purpose.” Heero said, sounding grumpy.

But you could detect the hint of warmth in his voice, telling you he didn’t mind all that much. 

“I think he is nice,” you said softly.

“Hn…”

You felt his lips brush your forehead, causing heat to flare across your cheeks once more.His arms tightened around you and he nuzzled your hair. 

“Go back to sleep,” he said.

“Hmm…”

**\- End part 10 -**


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 11**

The next day Heero showed you around in Brussels. The weather, natural and wonderfully warm, was on itself an experience. The city was a gorgeous mix of modern and old architecture, of which most buildings dated back to Before Colony times. You could admire them for hours, wondering about their history and the people that had walked among them in the past. Despite the city being the main target of the Mariemaia Rebellion in AC 196, there was little too be seen of it. 

You noticed that many girls were watching you with envy. It made you smile and look at Heero. He was so gorgeous, so it was no wonder these girls were envious at you for holding his hand. You enjoyed the city, but you enjoyed Heero’s company even more. He knew his way around and took you to a charming restaurant to have lunch. 

During lunch, Heero got a phone call from Duo, who told him Quatre had arrived. You had yet to meet Quatre. You liked all of Heero’s friends, especially Duo and Hilde. Both of them had a natural charm that put you at ease. Heero said they were annoying, but you knew he enjoyed their company. Once again, Heero’s actions spoke louder than his words.

After lunch you went back to the hotel to meet Quatre. You adored him from the first moment you saw him. For someone dressed in an Armani suit he was such a sweet and down to earth guy and genuinely interested in you. 

You spent the afternoon at the hotel, repacking your suitcase for the trip to Spain the next day, and hung out with Duo and Hilde in the hotel bar. Heero had gone to talk to Relena and you hoped they were able to solve their problems. You didn’t like it when he grew tense and silent with her around. 

“So… when did you and Heero meet?” Duo asked you.

“Two months ago, at the bar where I work,” you said after sipping your wine.

“Wait!” Duo shot up straight. “Now I know why I thought you looked so familiar! I was at that bar too! It was the night of Relena’s engagement party. We hung out there, until we had to catch our next shuttle.”

So that explained why Heero had been wearing a tux that night. And also why he had been so moody. That night he must have had that fight with Relena.

“Heero was so moody that night,” you said with a smile.

Duo grinned. “Yeah well. It’s good he met you. He seems more like a normal guy around you.”

You blushed at the compliment and gave him a shy smile.

Quatre came to join you and smile at you as he sat down on the empty stool next to you. He ordered a glass of water and turned towards you. “Heero told me that this is your first time on Earth.”

“Yeah it is,” you said.

“Woa! You’re serious?” Duo exclaimed.

You nodded, feeling a little insignificant in the presence of people who had obviously been to Earth many times.

“Then you’re going to love Spain!” Duo said, while resting a hand on your shoulder.

His kind gesture put you at ease and you grinned. You were sure of it!

**\- End part 11 -**


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 12**

You returned to your room to get ready for dinner. You heard the shower run, so Heero was in the bathroom. You hoped he had been able to solve his problems with Relena. From what you gathered, the group had known each other for years, and you hated to think that Heero wasn’t on good terms with people that obviously were important to him. You took a dress out of your suitcase, along with a couple of high heeled sandals. You heard the bathroom door open and looked up.

Good God! You lowered you head to hide the deep blush that flared across your cheeks. Heero was shirtless and absolutely yummy looking with all those gorgeous muscles he was displaying. Water droplets clung to his skin and hair and you swallowed thickly. You forced yourself to take a calming breath and looked up, hoping the blush had disappeared. He was holding his shirt in his hands and he was scowling at it. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

“I’d forgotten there were stains on this shirt,” Heero said while tossing it in his duffel bag. He got out a different shirt and held it up to examine it.

You eyes were drawn to that round scar on his right arm. You reached out and touched it. “Where did you get this?”

Heero looked at you. His face was completely blank, but his tone was dry when he spoke. “Duo shot me.”

You blinked. “What?”

“On the day I met Duo, I was about to shoot Relena and he shot me,” he said. “Twice. The other scar is on my leg.”

“Ouch…” you could only imagine what that would feel like.

Heero shrugged casually. “I’ve had worse.”

You couldn’t think of anything worse, but you could see that his body was covered with scars and all of them told Heero’s story. They were part of who he was. A scar on his left shoulder blade caught your attention. It was a thin white line and ran from his shoulder blade down to the middle of his back. 

You reached out, tentatively tracing the scar with your finger. His skin was warm and, despite the scar tissue, soft to the touch. “What about this one?”

Heero sighed and turned around. He cupped your cheek and pressed his lips against your forehead. You closed your eyes at the sensations his lips caused. “You should get ready for dinner.”

He wasn’t ready to tell you yet. You smiled at him when he let go of you, and went into the bathroom. You just had to be patient. 

**\- End part 12 -**


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 13**

You wiggled your toes in the warm sand beneath your feet and breathed in the salty air as you stood staring at the sea in awe. It was bluer than you had imagined and small waves beckoned you to come closer. Being a colony brat, swimming wasn’t one of your strongest suits but that didn’t stop you from wanting to go into the water. 

You felt Heero’s gaze on you and you turned your head to look at him. There was something warm in his eyes that made your breath hitch. He stepped closer to you and wrapped his arms around you from behind. You leaned back against him, a content sigh escaping your lips. 

You were on a part of the beach that was private, as it belonged to Quatre and was part of the summer estate that sprawled carelessly behind you. You heard the others spreading out their towels and how Duo tried to pester Wufei into a soccer game. 

Heero nuzzled your hair. “Do you want to go swimming?”

You rested your hands on his forearms. “Hmm…”

Heero chuckled and kissed your temple. “Come on.”

He took you back to where you had dropped your bag. Heero took off his shirt and dropped it on his towel and you tried not to stare at him. It was hard, but you managed. You pulled off the thin summer dress you were wearing, revealing the simple black bikini underneath. 

With a timid smile, you took Heero’s hand and pulled him along with you towards the shore line. The water wasn’t cold but you shivered nonetheless as it washed over your feet. It wasn’t as warm as the sun shining down on you. You stepped further into the water until it reached your hips, trying to get used to the pull of the water. Heero had no such scruples and let go of your hand, diving forward. You scowled as droplets of water hit you, making you shiver more. He surfaced again and shook his hair out of his eyes. He turned towards you with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Oh, no! You don’t!” you warned him. He advanced towards you and you stepped back. “Heero, I’m serious!”

He jumped towards you so quickly you wouldn’t have been able to get away and grabbed you around your waist. He was quick to turn around and disappear under the surface with you. You were lucky you kept your mouth closed, or you would have gotten a mouth full of salt water. You gasped for air when you came up again, and hit Heero’s shoulder with your fist. He was trying not to laugh and you scowled.

“Not funny,” you tried.

“Come on. Let’s swim to that rock formation over there.” You could hear the amusement in his voice.

You followed his gaze to a small rock formation in the distance and nodded. It wasn’t that far away so you should be able to make that. You started to swim towards it and were glad that Heero accommodated to your pace. You didn’t doubt he could swim much faster than you, but he stuck by your side and kept a close eye on you. 

When you reached the rocks, Heero swam around them and examined the surface.

“What are you doing?” you asked.

“Last year, Duo stepped onto a sea urchin when he tried to climb onto it,” Heero said with a smirk. “I’m just making sure there aren’t any now.”

You watched him as he hoisted himself out of the water and turned and held out his hand to you. You took it and he helped you out of the water as well. The top of the rock formation was smooth and even pleasant to sit on. You moved to sit down next to Heero, but he firmly wrapped his arms around your waist and made you sit down in front of him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer.

Heat flared across your cheeks as you felt his abdomen press against your back. The skin to skin contact made you feel warm all over. 

Heero rested his chin on your shoulder. “Are you happy being here?”

“Yes,” you said with a smile. “Thank you for taking me here.”

He moved and his lips brushed against your neck. “You’re welcome.”

His voice sounded different. It was deeper, husky and the different tone made you shiver. You noticed that one of his hands drew patterns on your stomach. You bid your lip and leaned back against him. Deep down, you had known from the start that it would come to this. The feelings you had for him were too powerful for it not to happen. You closed your eyes with a sigh as he pressed his lips against the sensitive skin behind your ear. His arms tightened around you. A quiet moan escaped you as he gently nipped your skin.

“Heero…”

You grasped his hand and entwined your fingers with his. You turned your head to look at him. He had the same look in his eyes as before and now you recognized it as desire. There was something else there as well, but you couldn’t place it, didn’t dare to place it yet. He cupped your cheek and moved in, making you hold your breath in anticipation.

The moment his lips brushed yours, you gasped. Your eyes slid shut as he kissed you, and you moved to wrap your arms around his neck. He angled his head to deepen the kiss, and a shiver racked your body as his tongue brushed against yours. He tasted like the sea. You twisted in his grasp, rising on your knees in front of him. The surface of the rock bit into your skin, but you couldn’t care less. You’d endure the little discomfort as long as he didn’t stop kissing you. Heero’s hands ran up and down your back in a teasing caress that seemed to make your nerve endings burst into flames. You buried your fingers into his damp hair. You loved to run your fingers through the tick brown locks and really couldn’t get enough of the feeling of it between your fingers. Heero sighed into your mouth. His hands slid down to rest on your hips, his thumps hooking into the waistband of your bikini bottoms. 

You broke the kiss for some much needed air and rested you forehead against his. Heero made a noise in the back of his throat in protest and fused his mouth with yours again. He moved and pulled you closer, making you straddle his lap. You gasped as desire sparked. You got lost in sensations, Heero’s touch, taste, and scent. He was addicting. You trailed your hands down his back, massaging his skin, and up again to his strong shoulders. You could feel his muscles moving under his skin, jumping at your touch.

Heero broke the kiss, and trailed his mouth down your neck, one of his hands coming up to play with your hair. 

“You taste like salt,” he murmured with a chuckle.

You smiled and drew back so you could look at him. He gave you a small smile in return. You cupped his cheek and rested your forehead against his. A content sigh escaped you.

He took your hand and kissed your palm. “You know why I made the others think we were together?”

“Hmm?”

“I knew it would come to this, and now they won’t pester us about it.”

You laughed and tightly wrapped your arms around him. He rested his head against you shoulder. You turned your face into his hair and closed your eyes in bliss.

Everything was perfect…

“Hey Lovebirds!”

… or maybe not.

Heero groaned. “Tell him to go away.”

You laughed and watched Duo swim towards the rock formation. “He’s bringing Hilde.”

Heero pulled back slightly and turned his head to look at Duo with a scowl. “This rock is occupied. Go find another.”

Duo grinned. “But this one is the best!”

“The best for what?” you asked.

Duo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. You blushed. Right… that’s what he meant.

Heero glared at his friend. “Go away.”

Duo pouted. “Alright, alright!”

He stuck out his tongue at Heero, winked at you, and then turned around to swim back to Hilde. 

You stifled a giggle and looked at Heero, falling silent when you noticed the way he was looking at you. You were once again struck by the intensity of his eyes. He cupped the back of your head and pulled you closer so he could kiss you once more. His lips rubbed over yours tenderly. A sigh escaped you as his free hand trailed over your back. His touch was light and made you shiver. There was a sensuality to the simple caress that left you longing for more and the tenderness only added to your want. Your body burned with desire, yearned for him.

Heero pulled back to look at you. “We should go back.”

“Hmm…” You pressed your face against his neck.

He chuckled and kissed your cheek. “Come on.”

You reluctantly got up. Heero got up as well and pulled you towards him once he was on his feet. He leaned in for another kiss.

You chuckled against his lips. “I could get used to this.”

“Me too,” he said.

He took your hand and helped you back into the water. He jumped in after you, and together you swam back to the shore.

**\- End part 13 -**


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 14**

The rest of the day passed by in a blissful haze. Your happiness with the situation was apparent in the constant smile on your face. Heero kept finding excuses to kiss you and you didn’t mind one bit. You couldn’t think of anything better than the feeling of Heero’s lips pressed against yours.

After spending the day at the beach you went out for dinner with the group. You enjoyed the meal, laughed at Duo’s jokes, and were all too aware of Heero’s smoldering gaze. It was your own fault. You had dressed up in a short, black cocktail dress, just to see what his reaction would be. He had kissed you senseless the moment he had seen you.

Around dessert, his hand landed on your thigh. His fingers caressed your skin in a teasing manner that drove you crazy with desire. You knew what was going to happen later that night and fully embraced the idea. When you looked at Heero, you knew he realized it as well. He didn’t bother to hide his hunger and it darkened his eyes to midnight blue. He had such a sexuality about him, you couldn’t look away and your breath caught in your throat. You were completely caught up in him.

After dinner, you all walked back to the house. Heero and you were walking in the back of the group, his fingers intimately entwined with yours. His thump caressed the back of your hand. You felt a little uneasy, because Relena kept on glancing back at you and Heero. It was clear she had seen the way Heero had looked at you during dinner. It was also clear she didn’t like it one bit.

“What’s the matter?” Heero asked softly.

“Relena keeps giving me weird looks,” you whispered.

Heero chuckled and pulled you to a halt. He cupped both your cheeks and kissed you. “Don’t worry about her.”

“I can’t help it.”

He kissed you again. “Forget her.”

“Okay.”

He gave you a small smile. “Tonight, I want you to only think of me.”

You blushed at the husky undertone in his voice. He took your hand again and pulled you along with him. You soon reached the house, and your stomach quivered in anticipation. You could hear the others talking and laughing in the living room as Heero took you past it and up the staircase. You had to stifle a giggle. It felt like that time when you had secretly crept past your parents’ bedroom to your own with your first boyfriend.

Heero led you into the room and closed the door. You swallowed thickly when you heard the key being turned in the lock. The next moment he was holding you from behind, his strong arms locked around your face and his face pressed against your neck. You leaned back into him. He nipped your shoulder and you gasped at the sting of his teeth and the warm, wet slide of his tongue to soothe the spot. His grip on your waist tightened and he pulled you flush against him. His erection was evident against your backside.

“Heero…”

**\- End part 14 -**


	15. Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 15**

When you woke up the next morning, Heero was still asleep. The memories of the previous night made a warm feeling grow in your belly, and you smiled as you turned your head to watch you sleeping lover. He looked peaceful and relaxed, strong arms wrapped around your waist, his chest warm against your back. 

You carefully moved, hoping not to wake him, and got up. You grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of shorts from your suitcase and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When you came back, Heero was still sleeping. You smiled and decided to go downstairs to get him some coffee. To your surprise, Relena was sitting at the kitchen table. There was an empty teacup in front of her.

“Good morning,” you greeted her as you entered the kitchen. You started making coffee, quietly humming to yourself.

“I don’t get it,” Relena said suddenly.

“Hmm?” You turned around to look at her.

“Does Heero love you?”

“I… I don’t know,” you said with a blush forming on your cheeks. “He hasn’t told me but I know his actions always speak louder than his words.”

“He’s so different around you,” Relena said. “He has never been that way with me.”

You bid your lip, not knowing what to say.

“Do you love him?”

“Yes,” you said firmly. Yes, you did. The realization was sudden and strong, but not surprising.

“Even when you know about what he has done in the past?”

Where was she going with this? A frown formed on your face. What was she talking about?

“I know he fought in the war, yes,” you said.

“Then you don’t know him at all.” Relena’s voice sounded cool and clipped.

You glared at her. “I love the man he is right now! I don’t care about what he has done in the past.”

Relena stubbornly shook her head. “But he isn’t like that at all.”

How dare she say that!

“You know what?” you said angrily. “I think you’re the one who doesn’t know him at all! There is such a sincerity behind everything he does, there’s no way he is faking it!”

You stormed out of the kitchen and bumped into Heero in the hallway. He steadied you by grabbing your arms. The look in his eyes made you gasp. The blue pools were like a frozen ocean, so cold. He was angry. You didn’t want him to look at you like that. Not after last night. Not ever.

You rushed past him and left the house through the back door. You crossed the garden and opened the gate. You needed to be alone and think for a while.

**\- End part 15 -**


	16. Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters or you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 16**

“-Y/N-?” Heero’s voice broke through your pondering.

You looked up and found him standing not far behind you. You wiped your cheeks, but the tears wouldn’t stop. Heero sat down next to you on the ground and took your hand, gently squeezing it.

“Are you alright?” he inquired gently

You nodded and sniffled, trying for a sheepish smile. “Don’t worry. I’m just really angry.”

He gave you a small smile and reached out to catch a tear from the corner of your eye. “So am I. I heard everything.”

Heat flared across your cheeks. Then he had also heard you say that you loved him. You couldn’t look at him yet, feeling a little embarrassed , so you leaned against him and buried your face in his shoulder. Heero wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly.

“I’m sorry about what Relena said to you,” he said.

“You’re not the one who should apologize, Heero,” you said softly. “And you’re not going to apologize for her.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Why did you run away?”

“I was afraid I might hit her for saying those things to me,” you confessed wearily. “And then I saw you… You looked so angry and that scared me.”

“I wasn’t angry with you.” He cupped your cheek and made you look at him, giving you a reassuring smile. “I was angry with Relena. I still am.”

You sighed in relief and smiled slightly.

“I do understand where she is coming from though,” he said. “She is not used to seeing me like this.”

“But it’s really you, right?” you asked.

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you show her this side of you before?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it was because everyone thought I really was cold and heartless.”

You shook your head. “You’re anything but.”

He rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. “When I met you… You understood me. It was easier to open up to you.” He smiled slightly. “I still haven’t told you everything about me yet.”

“About your past?” You pressed a tender kiss against his lips. “I kinda figured it out. I remember that Relena always defended the Gundam Pilots whenever someone criticized them, and they always seemed to appear whenever she was in trouble. You were a Gundam Pilot, right?”

He cuddled you closer to his body, wrapping you up in his embrace, his scent washing over you like a comforting blanket. But you hadn’t missed the hint of apprehension in his eyes .“I was.”

“It’s the past, Heero. It’s a part of you, but it’s the past.” Your fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt. 

He cupped your cheek and kissed you. “Did you mean what you said to Relena?” 

“Hmm...” You smiled, a little dazed from the tender press of his lips against yours. “About what?”

“About loving me,” he murmured against your lips.

“Yes,” you murmured back with a warm smile.

“Say it.” He nuzzled your jaw.

“I love you,” you said softly.

He smiled at you. You sat there, completely stunned by what you were seeing. He had never smiled like that before, so easy and with so much emotion in his eyes. 

“I love you too,” he said.

You felt tears come up again. He had made you so happy by saying that. You pressed your face against his chest, trembling with all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm you . Joy, happiness, contentment, and love shot through you, warming your body and your heart inside out.

Heero held you tightly, nuzzling your hair. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” you said with something between a sob and a laugh. “Just happy.”

He rested his chin on top of your head. “Good.”

**\- End part 16 -**


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, and you.

**Encounters with Heero  
Part 17**

When you and Heero entered the house, Duo and Hilde were waiting for you.

“Is Relena still here?” Heero asked them.

“She’s in the kitchen, getting scolded by Wufei,” Duo said. “Dorothy has packed her suitcase.”

Heero had told you he had asked Relena to leave, because he didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable for the rest of the holiday. You had protested at first, because you didn’t want her to have another reason to dislike you, but Heero had been persistent. Relena had to accept you and if she didn’t she had to leave. 

“Good.” Heero squeezed your shoulder and pressed a kiss against your temple. “I’ll go and talk to her again.”

Hilde took your hand and pulled you into the living room. Duo closed the door behind you.

“Are you okay, -Y/N-?” Hilde asked you with a concerned look in her eyes.

You smiled. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

The door opened and a very pissed off looking Wufei stomped into the room. He closed the door behind him. “The nerve of that woman!”

“What’s the matter?” Duo asked.

“She really thinks that what she said to –Y/N- was right!”

“What?” You resisted the urge to go to the kitchen and give that clueless woman a piece of your mind. “How dare she!”

“We’re very sorry for Relena’s behavior towards you,” Duo said,

“You don’t have to apologize for that, Duo,” you said with a shrug. “Really.”

“I’m glad she’s leaving!” Wufei plopped down on the couch. “She gets on my nerves.”

You gave Wufei a small smile. “You don’t hold her in high regard, do you?”

“I never have.” Wufei smirked. “I can’t believe she actually thinks you’re not good for Heero.”

You blushed at the underlying compliment in his words.

“It’s plain as day that you bring out the best in Heero,” Hilde squeezed your hand and gave you a warm smile.

You could feel their acceptance and you were glad for their support. Now, you just had to wait until Relena had left. You wanted to be in Heero’s arms again…

**\- End part 17 -**


	18. Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final part! There is a sequel to this story, that I will start posting soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Encounters with Heero.  
Part 18**

_A week and a half later:_

“So tell me…” Heero’s voice was muffled as his face was pressed against your stomach. “What did you like best about this vacation?”

You smiled and ran a hand through his hair. You were lounging together on a swinging chair on the back porch of the house. You were watching the sun set, awed by the display of colors in the sky. Even after two weeks on Earth, it continued to amaze you.

“I liked everything,” you said softly. 

Heero shifted so he could look at you. His eyes held a warm glint, his features were relaxed. He was so different from the first time you had met him, you mused. You had caused this change in him and that made you feel incredibly special.

You cupped his cheek. “Can we go again next year?”

He gave you a small smile. “Quatre is already insisting on it.”

He moved and kissed you, long and sweet. You broke the kiss with a laugh as his hands ghosted over your sides, tickling and teasing. “You have to stop doing that!”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around you and pressed his face against your neck. You smiled and ran your hands down his back, slipping them under his shirt and up again, until your fingers tickled over the spot where you knew the scar was. You felt him shiver.

“Will you tell me something?” you asked him.

“Hmm?”

“How did you get this?” You could feel the line of the scar with your fingertips. It must have been an ugly wound.

Talking about his past had become an almost daily ritual. There were things he still didn’t talk about, but you were happy that he trusted you enough to open up. Small steps, but for him it was a mile stone.

“When Wing Zero exploded in Brussels, I was still inside,” he said quietly. “A chunk of metal cut my skin, but I didn’t notice until I woke up in the hospital.”

So that had been what he had meant about having had worse than a bullet wound. “Ouch…”

“The first time I survived an exploding Gundam was far worse,” he said with a small chuckle.

“So what? Your hobby used to be blowing yourself up?” You tickled his sides, noticing with satisfaction that he was trying to keep himself from squirming. Heero was very ticklish, far worse than you actually.

“Stop it,” he said, while trying to grab your hands.

You chuckled and pulled him towards you for a kiss. “Alright.”

You felt him smile against your lips. “I love you…”

You cupped his cheeks and gave him a warm smile in return. “I love you too.”

**\- End -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
